Sapphire Blue
by missalibear
Summary: She opened her eyes, and she looked into the color she called home. Sapphire blue eyes. Set after The Host ended, Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Wanda finds herself in the same position as she was when Ian found out she was trying to leave Mel's body. Only it was different this time, so much more dangerously different.

He was on his knees, crying into her stomach and his voice, like one of a child's, so hopelessly sobbing and pleading. But it wasn't even her choice this time around.

They were in a hall right outside of the hospital, and she was sure that no matter where they were, everyone in the caves could hear Ian as his tears fell.

He held her hand as Candy and Doc had gone through what was wrong with her, but only one could explain the headaches and slight loss of vision. They had told her it might just come with age, until she woke one morning and couldn't feel her feet.

She would stay in these caves of course, she would skip through hundreds of hosts if she could stay with Ian for an eternity. But the pain of the unknown was too great for him.

They would have to operate soon, to pull her from this body before it was too late and store her in a cryotank until they found a new host for her. Jared, Mel and Jamie were gone once again to search for a new host.

She joked at them to find someone who was taller and was a better build then Pets body, so she could finally feel like she was at some use around the caves, but all she got in reply was somber faces.

They knew it was a low risk problem to move her from body to body, but it was the waiting period, the time her silver ribbon of a body would have to sit in storage while a body was being found, to the time it took her to wake up in that new body and to finally adjust once again to life on Earth.

Everyone was already feeling the strain of three people gone on a raid, now Ian and her were sitting out on work, her operation tomorrow morning. Everyone knew Ian would sit and hold her tank until the new host arrived.

She held him that night, her small frame shaking with the ferocity of his tears. She didn't understand why he was shedding so many tears when she would be there in his arms again in less then a weeks time.

It was a sentimental feeling she figured, so she kept holding him until he stopped shaking and slowly his breaths were deep and even. Even as the hours passed she stared straight ahead up at the cracks in the ceiling and watched the stars dance.

She watched as the stars slowly faded and the sky grew brighter before turning her gaze on Ian. He was truly handsome, his dark hair and sharp masculine features of his face. She admired the tan skin that seemed to stretched on for miles on his body.

She didn't realized how late into the morning it was until Doc knocked in the door and stuck his head in confirming it was time. She slowly woke up Ian, peppering gentle kisses on his face until his eyes opened and held a stare that made her body want to melt.

They held hands as they walked slowly to the hospital, he was in no hurry to let her leave just yet, even if it was temporary.

But finally they do arrive and she sitting in Ian's lap, chest to chest, as she deeply inhales the chloroform and rests her head against his shoulder until inky blankness captures her in its waiting arms.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she's been under, but she hears voices above her. So familiar to her, but at the same time unfamiliar to the ears she hears them with. She knows where she is, who's hands she's holding and what she she'll see when she opens her eyes.

But first she assessed the body she was in. She hoped the weight she felt pressed down on her meant she was in the right build to help among the caves, and she doesn't feel as shrunken down as she did with Pet's body.

She felt long and lean as she did in Mel's body, not as fragile as Pet's. but in her mind she experienced a whole knew territory. There was no shadow of a voice as it was wi Melanie, but also there was no strong grasp of memories like Pet's either, more like a mist floating and blurring out images.

Thinking of Pet made her terribly sad, knowing the fate for her past host. She hoped that whatever happened that it was peaceful, and that she hadn't died in agony with the tumor. But that was the past, and all she had to do was open her eyes for the present.

As she started to push past the fog in her mind she felt her eyelids start to flutter and her hands begin to twitch. Excited voices above her began encouraging her to wake up, and wake she did.

She opened her eyes, and she looked into the color she called home.

Sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

Thank you so much to anyone that has read this, I appreciate it so much. This is my first posted story and I hope at least someone enjoys it!


	2. Chapter 2

They found her walking late at night, probably home from a friends place maybe even a partners. She hadn't suspected a van was trailing behind her, even if it had been following her since her morning run.

She hadn't suspected them when the van stopped a block a head of her, taking a wide u-turn before coming to a complete stop in the dark patch between street lights.

She hadn't suspected that the sweet vanilla smell was of Sleep, and six eyes following her as she became drowsy before feeling a pair of strong hands grasp her upper arms and steer her in a different direction.

She never suspected because not even what her memory could conjure up, could have prepared her from being taken.

* * *

The sun was about to rise when he heard moment out in the hall way, shuffling of feet and a groan as someone bumped into the rock walls. Alone in the blue lantern lit hospital, he peaked his head out of the entrance.

There was shuffling before Jamie's face came into view, a bright and excited look spread all over his face as he motions for Jared and Mel to bring the new host forward. Jared could easily carried the body himself, but he recognized the look of determination on Melanie's face from the time Wanda inhabited her mind so long ago.

But the first thing he saw was shaggy blond hair, enough dents and bumps to almost classify as curly. And as they lugged her body to the cot that his weight had nearly made a significant indentation in, he looked at the facial features.

High cheek bones with lashes that were splayed across them, a slightly upturned nose and pink parted lips. Her build was one like Melanie's, tall and lean. But unlike Mel's runner physique, hers reminded him of a dancer all the lines of her body graceful.

But no one spoke as the body was laid down, as someone left to go fetch Doc, as Ian fingers traced the cryotanks metallic shell as his eyes took in the sight of the new host.

Still no one spoke as Doc took the innocent soul from the body and placed it into a different tank waiting to send it where ever Wanda would instruct them to later, as three days trickled by and there was no sign of anyone inhabiting that mind.

* * *

It was early in the morning when they opened up Wanda's tank and Ian reached inside for her, warmed her up between his palms and helped into her new host's body.

It took another day for Wanda's to come to conscious, for the grasp of the hands in his and Melanie's to make them look at her face to notice the fluttering of her eyelids, for them to begin to encourage her to wake up, to open those silver ringed eyes.

And did they open, into stormy grey eyes with a contradictory smile that soon faded and turned into a worrisome frown as she inspected Ian's face.

He didn't even care about the voice it was spoken in, but the moment he heard her worry filled voice ask him if he had been eating and sleeping, he nearly rejoiced.

But he kept calm as Jamie told the exciting story of her new host's capture, as Mel and Jared said goodnight and Doc asking questions. After awhile Doc and Jamie slowly retreated, yawning and disappearing in the inky black hallway.

He felt his heart thrum as they laid on the cot together, both bodies almost welding together to keep from falling off. Hands held between them as they whispered, gentle smiles and soft caresses to brush her hair from her forehead.

They kept their voices down even if there was no one in this wing of the caves, Doc long gone to bed hours previously. But that's all they needed, low voices and adoring looks, to stare hopelessly at each other to make up for the stolen looks lost in the fields.

But here in the hospital, in the early hours of the morning, Ian landed there staring uselessly at Wanda's new face. It was a beautiful one, one he could come to love. The dips and crinkles of when she laughs, or the deep blush that spreads like a wild fire.

But he knew that no matter what, his heart and mind was devoted to the silver ribbon that made his world revolve around her, stop and once again begin.

* * *

I hope that anyone reading this is enjoying the story, and that a review wouldn't be too much of a hassle for you!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank anyone who is following this story and manic people nice enough to review!

* * *

The millions of stars above them that twinkled endlessly in the night sky, the ones that she had wished on again and again, but there was no need for that anymore, not for awhile because this feeling of being in Ian's arms was enough. It was more then enough, and the plethora of feelings that have been washing over her had been astounding.

It was sensational, the feeling of having anything that she pleased and had wanted from all of her time within the walls of the caves. Being able to stay here in the caves where she knew she will always belong, and that alone had amazed her to no end. But the undoubtable best part of it all had been Ian, that thought was as solid and unwavering as the rocks that made up her home.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that they had fallen asleep, curled tightly around each other. His breath causing whispers of her hair to blow out of its place behind her ear.

His arm around her waist, and the other cradled her head while their fingers were twisted together. Her leg looped around his and her foot hooked around his lower leg. Their bodies wrapped together in an uncomfortable looking way, his arm feeling as if he had pulled a muscle and her leg had gone numb from being trapped between two of his.

All was silent in the hospital except their breathing and the almost non existent whirl of the cryotank humming in the background. The noise had lured them to sleep, almost gentle and peaceful sound sending them to their dreams.

They didn't hear Doc as he step foot into the hospital, or the faint sounds of the hustle and bustle of the day beginning. They stayed asleep in each others arms past mid afternoon, and even after they had woken they laid there without a sound.

It wasn't until Doc kicked them out after a check up had their day begun, a quiet shuffle to the dark river room that included shy glances and whispers, and feather light touches while eating the normal soup and roll.

They sat at the counter, talking about her new host, Elizabeth Grant who was 24 and a professional entertainer. She tells him about the people her host has left behind, her parents who soul's had been partners even before coming to Earth and plenty of coworkers from the theater she worked among.

It was the same feeling of remembrance as when she entered any of her previous hosts, Melanie's longing for Jared and Jamie, to Pet's grief over losing her mother Cloud Spinner. But it was different this time, her host had no strong bonds that tied her to civilization, or perhaps it was her that had such a strong bond towards Ian that the rest hadn't mattered to her anymore.

Ian, who stares at her so lovingly that Melanie had called it nauseating. With his deep sapphire eyes that dazzled and dizzied her to the point that she couldn't speak. She wanted to lose herself in the depths of his eyes, mind and body.

She had never felt this way about him before, the strong grip of want having such a tight hold of her. Mel's body had been unwilling and Pet's had been to shy to even have thought of the idea. But this new host wanted to seize what she desired, wanted to extinguish the wild fire that was searing through her.

And finally her mind and body were on the same page. She couldn't help but stare, from the broadness of his shoulders to the span of his hands, and each time she found something that added fuel to the fire. Each time his grin grew a bit wider.

She figured it wouldn't be too selfish to press her lips against his, and it was something she knew but it also so new to this body. She wanted to explore it, to take her time and go through each nook and cranny. She felt it then, it was no longer a spreading wild fire, no it was a earthquake, hitting her at once and shaking everything that she knew apart.

His lips moved against hers, sliding and pressing, she felt his hands pull her closer by the waist. The air between them stifling hot, hard to breathe but even harder to pull away and her fingers began to card through his dark hair. Holding, pressing him closer, a silent plea for more.

But there was a soft chuckle as he pulled away, cool air rushing between them and settling on her heated cheeks. As if it was on command, everyone had began to file into the room for dinner and she couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter either.

The conversed with everyone, answered each time they asked how she was adjusting. She had gone through the same thing with Pet's body, but this time it was different. It was like being in Mel's body again, without the other voice in the back of her mind.

But it grew late once again, and Ian had to get back to the fields tomorrow. It was time to harvest the crops, and they needed all the labor they could get. But they wouldn't let her help in the fields, she would be on dish duty with Sunny tomorrow. She tried pout at the remark, but found that her body was emotionally drained and didn't put up much of a fight.

So they curled up in their room once again, the feeling so similar to the ones from her soul memories, but so unfamiliar to this host. She feels the thrum of his heartbeat underneath her palm, the steady rise and fall of his chest. She could hear the deep breathing coming from his mouth from above her, she believed that her eleventh life on earth was the best that she could possibly have.

She was in paradise.


End file.
